


you'll be on my mind

by supaprittiest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: four times waverly had to put nicole on the back burner for wynonna, and the one time she decided not to





	you'll be on my mind

**one.**

This date had been months in the planning. It had all started when when Waverly and Nicole had first started seeing each other, in rare private moments alone in the police station, or in the back of Nicole’s cruiser, or in the barn while Wynonna was out getting drunk. It was their brain child of a perfect first date, and today, it was finally happening. 

 

It would start with a romantic dinner in town- their first time being seen in public together. Though there’s nothing scandalous about two women having dinner together, people didn’t get dressed up to go to Limestone just as friends. The dark lighting, the candle lit tables with pristine white tablecloths, the expensive menu… It screamed romance, and seemed bigger than Purgatory. Waverly had been begging Champ to take her there (despite knowing he’d stick out like a sore thumb in that establishment), but in their four years of on again off again dating, he never did. 

 

Since Waverly had been living in Purgatory all her life, she was excited to show Nicole her favourite parts of the small town. Though at times it was suffocating, there were hidden gems in the town, often glossed over by the hicks that inhabited it. A small coffee shop that made the best cappuccinos in town, a pop up market that occurred a couple times a month in the summer, a vacant lot on the outskirts of town that had the most brilliant wildflowers in the spring… Waverly had always imagined having a life there one day- rather than the homestead which fostered so many haunting memories for her. And she’d be lying if Nicole didn’t occupy that fantasy every now and then. 

 

But saving the town (and more likely, the world) didn’t leave a lot of opportunity for thoroughly planned out first dates, as Waverly and Nicole would soon learn. Plans would be pushed back or cancelled due to revenants terrorizing the citizens of the town, and with Nicole’s duties as an officer, Waverly wasn’t the only one frequently cancelling plans, much to her relief. 

 

They made it work though. Rather than having their fancy dinner date as their first real date, Waverly invited Nicole to Bobo’s Poker Spectacular, and the two of them got dressed up anyways. The small town quickly caught on to what was going on between the two of them, but Waverly and Nicole made quick work of weeding out the homophobes, namely Champ Hardy. With him as an example, no one dared to question their relationship.

 

Currently, Waverly was standing at her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She had pushed Nicole to wear a sexy black dress, because although she found the woman irresistible in her uniform, she had meant it at Bobo’s creepy champagne party when she had said she wanted to get dressed up more often. So they decided to have their fancy dinner date after all this time. Nicole would be at the homestead in about an hour to pick up Waverly, and her heart was racing with excitement. 

 

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts, making her heart stop. Was Nicole there already? She was nowhere close to being ready. 

 

“Waverly? It’s me,” called a voice that made Waverly drop her guard instantly. Wynonna. 

 

“Come in,” Waverly replied. Wynonna strode in and made herself comfortable on the bed, with Peacemaker in one hand, and her cell phone in the other. “What’s up?”

 

“Dolls just called, he said that Doc overheard some revheads planning a little shin dig at the old quarry,” Wynonna explained. “We need you to drive the getaway car.”

 

Waverly hesitated, still holding her best dress option, a silky burgundy dress that was almost floor length. Wynonna immediately picked up on the hesitation. 

 

“What, you got somewhere to be tonight?” she pressed. “I thought you wanted to be a part of this revenant stuff.”

 

“I do!” Waverly protested, tightening her grip on the coat hanger. “I just… kinda had a date tonight, that’s all.”

 

“Please tell me you aren’t getting back with Champ,” Wynonna pleaded, falling back against the pillows. 

 

“Oh, god no!” Waverly insisted, disgusted at the thought. “Um.. It’s actually with Nicole…” 

 

Wynonna bolted upright and looked at her with a wild expression in her eyes that made Waverly’s skin crawl with doubt. 

 

“You choose  _ now  _ to tell me you’re crushing on her?! I could’ve been your wingman this whole time! Man, the things she’s told me… The things  _ you’ve  _ told me...,” Wynonna rambled. Waverly rolled her eyes at the thought of Wynonna being her wingman, but was also curious about the things that Nicole had said. “It all makes sense now.” 

 

“I can reschedule if you need me to drive you guys…,” Waverly offered, relieved that Wynonna seemed to be accepting of their budding relationship in her own way. She was mostly just offering to be polite, but she knew Wynonna would take advantage of it.

 

“I mean, if it’s not a big deal that would be great,” Wynonna said. “In return, I’ll give you guys the whole house on a day of your choosing so you can get naughty with Officer Haughty.”

 

Waverly groaned at the joke, but obliged. Hanging up her dress, she pulled out her phone called Nicole, who picked up on the first ring. 

 

“Hey sweetie…,” Waverly said, with a lump in her throat. 

 

“I don’t think I like that tone,” Nicole replied cautiously. “Everything okay?” 

 

“I’m gonna have to rain check tonight,” Waverly explained, guilt tightening its grip on her heart. “Wynonna said she needs me to help her with some demon stuff.”

 

“That’s okay,” Nicole said, but Waverly could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Waverly assured quickly. “Tomorrow night, after you’re done work. I’ll make it up to you  _ all night. _ ”

 

“I can get on board with that,” Nicole agreed, her tone brightening slightly. “Good night Waves, be safe.”

 

“Good night, Nicole.”

 

**two.**

Waverly tossed the pan of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies onto the stove top, her hands heating through the towel she used to protect herself. While waiting for them to cool, she tossed a garden salad into a container as well as a ham sandwich. 

 

“You made cookies?!” Wynonna exclaimed, reaching out to grab one straight off the pan. Waverly smacked her hand away.

 

“Those are for Nicole!” she exclaimed defensively. 

 

“What, she’s gonna eat this entire tray of cookies?” Wynonna scoffed, taking a cookie anyways, rolling her eyes. “You’ve got it bad for this chick.” 

 

“It’s spring break week and she’s been stressed, dealing with partying high schoolers and what not,” Waverly explained, ignoring Wynonna’s judgement. “I’ve gotta make sure my baby is still eating with her busy schedule.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and scarfed down a couple cookies. Waverly proceeded with packing Nicole’s lunch, putting everything in a tote bag to take down to the police station. 

 

“Well if you’re going to the station anyways, I’ll come with. I’m sure Dolls has some revenants for me to bust,” Wynonna said. “Actually, he texted me at nine saying to come to the station today. Get real, as if I’m even awake that early.”

 

This time it was Waverly’s turn to roll her eyes, but she had come to expect such behaviour from her sister for a long time now. The cookies had cooled, so she put a couple in a plastic bag and put them in the lunch bag. 

 

“Well then you’d best get ready, because I’m leaving in five minutes, with or without you,” Waverly warned as she started to clean the kitchen. Wynonna ran to her room to get changed. 

 

It was nice to have a place to sort of call her own (since Wynonna didn’t do much to help with cleaning or decorating or renovating the homestead), after twenty years of living under her aunt and uncle’s roof, always feeling that she owed something to them. Of course, she would always do anything she could to help out Gus, but for now, she could just do things the way she wanted. And her favourite was the kitchen. It was clean and bright, but had a rustic look to it that made it feel cosy and welcoming. Cleaning the kitchen, and doing dishes, and scrubbing behind the old appliances felt less like a menacing chore but rather a calming activity. Something to take care of.

 

It took Wynonna fifteen minutes to get ready, but Waverly was so lost in washing the dishes that she barely even noticed. Grabbing the lunch bag and her purse, they walked out to Waverly’s jeep together. The car ride into town was a long one, but it was nice sometimes to be separated from the chaos that inhabited Purgatory. During the day, the town was awash with grumpy hungover adults and teens alike, sulking their way to their day jobs and snarking at anyone who dared to get in their way. At night, it roared with drunken hicks stumbling into the streets to fight. So Waverly was more than happy to have her sanctuary that no one could touch. 

 

Once they arrived at the police station, Waverly practically skipped from the jeep to the front door, giddy with excitement to spend the next hour or so with her girlfriend. Wynonna hung back a couple feet, less than eager to be put to work by Dolls. Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes light up as soon as she set foot into the building, and it made her heart flutter. To be so loved by someone so radiant.

 

“Hi baby,” Waverly chirped, crossing the front desk to sit on Nicole’s. “I brought you some lunch.”

 

“That’s so sweet of you,” Nicole cooed, beaming from ear to ear. “Did you make all this?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly replied, smiling sheepishly. “I had the morning off.” 

 

“I’m so lucky,” Nicole sighed, digging into the sandwich. “Today’s been crazy.”

 

While they talked about their day, Waverly watched Wynonna sulk into the Black Badge Division office, before giving Nicole her undivided attention. The red head, though frustrated, still spoke with an adoring look in her eyes that always melted Waverly’s heart. She could barely concentrate on what Nicole was even saying because she felt so enamoured with her. 

 

“Well, I know what’ll cheer you up,” Waverly mused quietly after Nicole finished talking. “How about tonight, I bring over some wine, and we can light some candles… run a bath together… and we’ll rub out those stressed out muscles of yours?” 

 

“Come over at seven,” Nicole agreed. Her face was nearly as red as her hair, but her smile was contagious. 

 

Just then, Wynonna burst out of the office. Waverly’s heart sank at the inevitable interruption.  

 

“Sorry lovebirds, but it’s my turn with Waverly now,” she grumbled, grabbing Waverly by the shoulder. “I need you to come with me and Dolls to this creepy voodoo temple.”

 

“The Mirror Stone?” Waverly guessed, perking up with excitement. 

 

“This is why we need you! You just know everything!” Wynonna exclaimed. Waverly turned to Nicole, whose expression had turned downcast. 

 

“Wanna come with us?” Waverly offered, guilt seeping into her veins. 

 

“Can’t. Too busy filing all these stupid reports,” Nicole replied glumly, which felt like a kick in the stomach. Waverly hated not being able to include Nicole in these things. She had expected it to get easier after telling Nicole about the existence of revenants, but somehow it had just gotten more difficult, what with Nicole’s mixed allegiances to both the Black Badge Division and the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. 

 

“I’ll fill you in tonight, sweetie,” Waverly assured, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll call you after we’re done.”

 

“Okay. Be safe.”

 

**three.**

It was a quiet Saturday morning, which was sacred to Waverly and Nicole. The two of them woke up curled together in Nicole’s bed as the sun poured into the bedroom to greet them. Waverly reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Nicole’s ear, who reached out to clasp Waverly’s hand gently, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. 

 

“Good morning, my love,” Nicole murmured, kissing Waverly on the nose. 

 

“Good morning,” Waverly replied sleepily, smiling softly. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Never better,” Nicole said. “Especially after last night’s… activities.” 

 

Waverly blushed at the thought of last night’s love making. After weeks of being interrupted by Wynonna, they finally had the idea of spending the night at Nicole’s house rather than the Earp residence, and as a result, they had the whole night to themselves. Waverly had never been so relieved to get away from her sister. She loved Wynonna dearly, but dear god, she needed this. 

 

“What are we going to do with ourselves? We have the whole day together,” Waverly pointed out, snuggling ever closer to Nicole, who tightened her grip on her. 

 

“I wish you hadn’t said that,” Nicole groaned, confusing Waverly. Normally Nicole was the clingier one, always wanting to spend more time together. Not that Waverly minded. “Now you’ve jinxed it. Wynonna’s gonna call you any minute and whisk you away on some dangerous excursion that’ll take all day, if not longer, and I’ll just have to sit at home and worry about you.”

 

It was supposed to be a joke, but there was a heavy truth to it that weighed down on both of them. 

 

“I’m sorry Nicole,” Waverly said, feeling suddenly cold despite being wrapped in several blankets, and Nicole’s arms. “I don’t exclude you on purpose, it’s just, I don’t wanna put you in danger because of my family.”

 

“I’m a cop Waverly, I can handle a little danger,” Nicole pointed out sternly. Her tone wasn’t malicious, but it still stung. Because deep down, Waverly knew she was right. 

 

“I’ve lost everyone I care about to this curse,” Waverly admitted. “Uncle Curtis, Dolls, my mother… Hell, even my dad and Willa, as awful as they were to me. I still cared about them. I can’t risk losing you too. With the mundane stuff, I wouldn’t hesitate to ask you for help. My car being broken into? Sure. Being scared to be home alone? Absolutely. But when it’s out of this world… I don’t wanna make that gamble.”

 

Nicole fell silent for a moment. She tightened her grip around Waverly’s hand even more so, and turned her head to kiss her palm. 

 

“You won’t lose me,” Nicole promised. “I already survived Willa and Bulshar and the Widows, I think that proves you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.” 

 

“You have a point,” Waverly agreed reluctantly. “Fine. But that’ll mean you’ll have to spend even more time with little old me!”

 

“Try and keep me away,” Nicole replied playfully, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s lips. Before they could get too into each other, Waverly’s phone started ringing on the night stand beside her. 

 

“One sec,” she said, slowly pulling away from the warmth of Nicole to answer her phone. “Hello?”

 

“Waverly,” said Wynonna on the other side of the phone, relieved. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m at Nicole’s, are you okay?” Waverly replied, sitting up as worry started to form in her stomach. 

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna said quickly. “No. I don’t know. I think I’m finally ready to… talk. About Dolls.”

 

“I’ll be there soon,” Waverly said with a regretful look at Nicole. She hung up the phone and ran a hand through Nicole’s wavy auburn hair. “I’m sorry baby. Wynonna said she needs to talk. And it’s about Dolls.”

 

“She’s gonna actually talk about her feelings?” Nicole asked, and Waverly was just as shocked as her. “What a momentous occasion.”

 

“I’ll come back after, okay? We can still spend the day together,” Waverly assured, bending down to press a kiss to the crown of Nicole’s head. 

 

“Okay, I’d like that,” Nicole agreed happily. 

 

**four.**

What was left of the Earp family sat around the kitchen table with scones that Waverly had made. It was still early in the day, but there was a seriousness to the conversation that was better suited for the cover of the night. It seemed strange to have such stern faces while the sun shone happily through the kitchen window, directly onto the lilac flowers on the table. This was a happy setting. 

 

Not that their conversation was inherently unhappy- there were a couple lighthearted jokes thrown in every now and then, all of which landed among the Earps. However, years and years of perceived abandonment from their mother warranted a lengthy catching up. 

 

“So wait, you were really the valedictorian of your class?” Michelle asked, her eyes welling up with tears of pride. Waverly smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, and she missed her speech because of her deadbeat boyfriend at the time,” Wynonna muttered, crossing her arms and rocking back on the hind legs of her chair. “Best thing you ever did was leaving him for Nicole.”

 

“Yeah, let’s talk about that,” Michelle agreed, with no judgement in her tone. In fact, she sounded genuinely curious about her daughter’s love life. “How did that happen?”

 

“Well, it all started when I was working a day shift at Shorty’s…,” Waverly recalled fondly, more than happy to tell the story of how her and Nicole met. “We weren’t open yet, but I had forgotten to lock the door, and in walked Nicole. I was trying to clean the beer taps, and one exploded all over me and soaked my shirt. And of course, when I tried to take it off, I got stuck and she had to help me. And I was all flustered because I had never been so taken aback by anyone, especially a girl-”

 

“Reader’s Digest version, baby girl,” Wynonna interrupted, faking a gag reflex. Waverly reached across the table to slap Wynonna playfully. 

 

“I wanna hear this,” Michelle insisted, waving off Wynonna. That simple statement caught Waverly off guard. After spending her whole childhood being silenced by her father, bullied by Willa, and overlooked by seemingly everyone else, she had always longed for a mother figure that would nurture her and make her feel better when she was upset. She sort of found that in Gus, but now she wondered if her mother would’ve treated her this way all along if she hadn’t been in prison. 

 

“So anyways,” Waverly continued, before she could get lost in thought. “Nicole said she’d been admiring me from afar ever since then, but I didn’t always notice. There were a couple times that I had suspected it, but I didn’t want to assume anything. One day Champ got on my last nerve, and I broke up with him. Without him weighing me down, I really did notice the way Nicole looked at me, and I felt the same way… So I uh… made out with her in Nedley’s office, and the rest is history.” 

 

“I didn’t know the part about Nedley’s office,” Wynonna said, suddenly intrigued. “Why would you leave that out the other eight hundred times I’ve heard this story?”

 

“You didn’t seem interested,” Waverly replied with a smirk. Michelle smiled fondly. 

 

“And she treats you good?” Michelle clarified. 

 

“Like gold,” Waverly agreed. “She wakes up early on her days off to call me and tell me good morning, she sticks around at Shorty’s when I close up so I don’t have to be there alone with a bunch of creepy drunk guys, she makes me feel special every day.”

 

“Good, I’m happy to hear that,” Michelle relented. “I hope I can meet her soon.”

 

“You will,” Wynonna assured. “She spends like every night here.”

 

Waverly smiled bashfully before the subject turned to Michelle’s life, ranging from her time in prison, to how her and Ward met and the shenanigans they would get into. Waverly waited for the right time to ask about this Julian guy, but it never came up. Hopefully Mama wouldn’t leave again before she got a chance to.

 

Hours and hours went by, and it felt  _ good  _ to be surrounded by family again. For once, her life felt almost normal. They laughed and ate, and when they ran out of scones, Waverly made supper- a simple chicken and broccoli casserole that she’d been making ever since she moved into the apartment above Shorty’s. 

 

It wasn’t until it was almost eight at night that Waverly realized she hadn’t checked her phone all day, and therefore, hadn’t heard from Nicole all day. She rushed upstairs to check. Sure enough, there were many missed texts and calls, ranging from mild annoyance to genuine worry. She frantically called her back. 

 

“Hey baby,” Waverly said, when Nicole answered on the first ring. “I am so so sorry I didn’t text you today, I was catching up with Mama and Wynonna, and my phone was upstairs and I just didn’t think to check-”

 

“It’s okay,” Nicole said, though there was a mild reservation to her tone. “I’m just glad you’re okay. How’s it going?”

 

“Really good actually,” Waverly admitted. “I can come over and tell you all about it? And make up for the lack of attention today?”

 

“What would that entail?” Nicole asked curiously. Waverly smirked, her mind reeling with possibilities. 

 

“You’re gonna find out in twenty minutes, be ready.”

 

**five.**

August in Purgatory was a turbulent time. The town was awash with last minute high school parties, a desperate attempt to cram in a bit of fun before the school year started- it seemed like every week something got out of hand, a bonfire at the Earl’s, a house party at the Humphrey’s, a pub crawl in town. 

 

It was also the stormiest time of the year. Surprisingly, the days were mostly clear, but scorchingly hot. Too hot to be outside. But at night, the world roared with thunderstorms, almost every night. The reckless weather often caused damage to vehicles and property, and it seemed everyone in town had a bone to pick with mother nature. 

 

Between investigating vandalism and shutting down rowdy teenage parties, Nicole was keeping herself more than busy at work. Which meant Waverly was often going to bed alone, since Nicole didn’t get home until sometimes as late as midnight, and was back to work by the crack of dawn. It was a lonely time for both of them, but Waverly was patient. For the most part. 

 

But today she was almost at her wit’s end. It had been nearly a week since they’d had any quality time together, and she was missing her girlfriend. 

 

“Come home early tonight?” she asked in a text, though she feared that Nicole wouldn’t be able to. “I’ll meet you at your house at eight?”

 

The response was almost instant. 

 

“I’ll be there,” Nicole texted back, and Waverly’s heart raced with anticipation. She started considering options for what they could do, besides each other. It seemed like every simple thing was romantic with them, but Waverly wanted to do a bigger gesture. 

 

She decided on a romantic supper, since she was quite confident that Nicole didn’t have time to make food for herself lately. Waverly would visit her at the station with coffee and lunches almost every day, but that was only one meal of the day (though, it was starting to become her favourite). She flipped through a vegan cookbook she had picked up a few weeks ago, referring back to pages she had saved with a sticky note. She landed on a page saved with a little heart drawn on the sticky note to indicate that she had thought it would make a cute date night meal when she had first read it. Tonight was the perfect occasion for it, a simple linguine with a lemon garlic white wine sauce and cauliflower scampi. Normally, Waverly didn’t miss eating meat or animal products, but seafood had always had a special place in her heart, since it always seemed to take her somewhere else. Somewhere better than Purgatory. Therefore, the thought of a cauliflower scampi was exciting to her. 

 

She hummed happily as she prepared the sauce, using a half empty bottle of white wine that Wynonna had bought, knowing that her sister always opted for the cheapest wine with the highest alcohol percentage rather than flavour or quality. She loved to cook, especially for Nicole. It seemed her girlfriend was always the protective one who looked after her, and this was an easy way to return the favour. But that was not to say that Nicole couldn’t cook- she once made a vegan chili for Waverly that rocked her world. 

 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” asked Wynonna as she entered the kitchen, just as Waverly happened to be pouring the wine into the sauce pan. “Hey! I was gonna drink that!”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find another bottle of wine for six dollars,” Waverly assured her sister with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“That’s not the point,” Wynonna insisted, snatching the remaining wine from her sister after she was done with it, and taking a swig straight from the bottle. Waverly gave her a look, but Wynonna didn’t buy into it. “Hey, can you get me like everything you know on a rev named Weasel Cadwell? Doc mentioned him today and I can’t look like an idiot in front of him with how tense things are right now.”

 

“I kind of have a date night with Nicole tonight…,” Waverly confessed. “I haven’t seen her in weeks.”

 

“Please,” Wynonna begged. “I need to prove I’m just as good, if not better than his secret wife. Or at least make it a serious dilemma for him to choose between us.”

 

“Maybe you should just tell him that you want him to choose you,” Waverly offered, earning her a glare from her sister.

 

“That is so not the point,” Wynonna deflected. “Whatever, I’ll do it myself. Have fun getting laid tonight. Think of your humiliated sister when your girlfriend-”

 

“Bye Wynonna,” Waverly interrupted, shoving Wynonna out the kitchen door. Finally, with some peace and quiet, Waverly quickly finished up her sauce and poured it into a container to take over to Nicole’s. Before she left, she changed into a maroon dress with lacy sleeves, and fixed her hair into a braid. 

 

Nicole arrived at her house right on time, and Waverly nearly dropped her wooden spoon on the floor with excitement. 

 

“Hey you,” she said, rushing over to give her girlfriend a kiss. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Nicole replied, her hands still resting on Waverly’s hips. “What are you making? It smells amazing in here.” 

 

“Cauliflower scampi with a white wine sauce,” Waverly replied proudly, idly playing with Nicole’s tie. “Nothing but the best for my baby.”

 

“I’m so lucky,” Nicole sighed, making Waverly’s heart flutter. “Let me get changed and then we can eat, okay? You look beautiful, by the way.”

 

Waverly stood up on her toes to kiss Nicole once more, pulling away before it could get too heated. As Nicole went upstairs, Waverly returned to the stove and spooned out generous portions of the pasta onto two plates for the two of them. She set them on the table, as well as a vase of flowers she had picked from her own garden. 

 

When Nicole returned to the kitchen, she was wearing a navy blue cardigan over a beige top, and her smile was radiant. She sat down at the table and took everything in for a moment, and Waverly couldn’t help but smile proudly at what she had created. 

 

“What’s all this for?” Nicole asked, a little breathless. “It’s not our anniversary or anything.”

 

“I know,” Waverly replied with a little shrug. “It’s just been a while since we’ve had a date night and I wanted to do something special tonight. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole said. “It should be a little less busy in a week or so and then I’ll be all yours.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Waverly agreed, raising a wine glass (containing a more sophisticated white wine than the one she had stolen from Wynonna). “To finally having some quality time together.”

 

Nicole smiled and clinked her glass against Waverly’s. 

 

“By the way,” Waverly continued as they began to eat. “I turned down Wynonna for this. I know it might seem like I put you on the back burner a lot, but you are my everything, and when it’s not a matter of saving the world… I would give anything to be with you, even just for a night.” 

 

“Well, as much as I love how close you and your sister have gotten after everything you two have been through, I’ve gotta admit, it feels kinda nice to be the first choice for once,” Nicole confessed, smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry- is that selfish?”

 

“Maybe, but you’re allowed to be,” Waverly agreed with a little laugh. “You’re so patient and understanding with me. So this is me, giving you the Nicole Haught treatment.” 

 

“It’s pretty nice,” Nicole laughed, before her expression turned to something a little more serious. “Do you feel this special all the time?”

 

“Every day,” Waverly admitted. She paused for a moment before she continued. “I love you, Nicole.” 

 

There it was. She had never said it out loud, to Nicole’s face anyways. She had felt it for months now, from the moment they had started dating really, and her heart sang every time that Nicole had said it to her, but she could never say it back, let alone say it  _ first.  _ She wasn’t even sure why- she had never been more sure of any emotion she had ever felt; but there was a kind of risk that came with being loved by Waverly Earp, and she had always been reluctant to drag Nicole into it. But in the moment, there was no denying how much she  _ loved  _ Nicole. 

 

The significance of the confession was not lost on Nicole. She stopped eating to look across at Waverly, as if she hadn’t quite heard her properly. Waverly smiled a smile that she hoped would say “yes, I really did say that, and I meant it.” 

 

“I love you too, Waverly.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so much work..........i have so much more respect for people that write these types of fics !
> 
> ps make waverly say ily in canon PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU EMILY


End file.
